Affection, Intimacy, and touch
by grimmswan
Summary: Adalind's thoughts on her experience with affection, or lack there of. chapter two has Nick and Adalind making love. chapter three has Nick and Adalind enjoy cheese. Chapter four has Adalind on top
1. Chapter 1

Affection was something Adalind had always lacked in her life.

Oh, sex she knew, she had two kids to prove that.

But affection, real intimacy and tender touches were things Adalind had never really known.

Her mother had pretty much treated her like some fashion accessory, only to display when entertaining the right people. In order to look like the devoted mother. But most of the time, Catherine Schade had pretty much ignored her only child.

Her father had left when she was four, she could barely remember him. There were no hugs and no kisses from him either. No signs that he ever even cared about her.

As she got older, Adalind had gotten a lot of attention, especially from the opposite sex. But it was all lust, none of it was real love, real affection.

She used her looks to her advantage, her mother taught her well, but she still hoped that there would be one person to see past her appearance, see her.

She thought Sean Renard had seen her, the real her. Saw that she was more than a pretty girl, that she could be the best person to have by his side.

But he had used her and then had cast her aside when she no longer had her powers and was therefore of no use to him.

Adalind was then determined to never give her heart again, lessened learned. If people were just going to use her, then she would use them. She built her walls high, got mad, and took what she wanted

Which worked just fine until she got herself nearly killed, and had to turn to the one person she had the most conflict with.

Once she placed herself in the grimms hands, Adalind always anticipated he would finale end her. But not only did that not happen, he actually seemed to take great pains to ensure her comfort and safety, and not just for the sake of their son.

It seems she had been at war with the wrong person. Nick Burkhardt was a good man who cared about people and looked out for others, even at his own expense.

And there was something else that surprised her, Nick Burkhardt liked to touch.

He had grown up with as much pain and loneliness as she did, but while she had tried to be cold and distant, Nick tried the opposite.

Adalind would be standing at the sink and Nick would come up, sometimes touching the small of her back, sometimes her shoulder, if she were doing dishes, her would bump her gently take a towel and start drying. She never had to ask, he just did.

She would be holding Kelly, soothing him for sleep and Nick would enter, smiling at the sight before him, and put one arm around her while the other hand touched their sons head. So much love and affection in his eyes, Adalind had to look away, fearing she would start to cry at how happy it made her.

Nick had initiated their first hug.

They were both responsible for their first real kiss.

But Nick was responsible for most of the physical contact between them.

She wasn't complaining, she was thrilled. For the first time in her life Adalind felt affection.

Who would have thought it would be from a Grimm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you all think with a Title like that I would not feel the need to add smut.**

 **Love making:**

Nick pulled into the warehouse with a sigh of relief, finale he was home and for the next three days he wouldn't have to leave it. Between his duties as a cop and his duties as a grimm, Nick felt he had earned the days off he had insisted on. He had told everybody not to call him, not the precinct, not H.W. No one.

Except for Monroe and Rosalie, who were watching Kelly, but that was just responsible parenting.

Other than that, the whole world might as well not exist for all Nick was concerned.

Trubel was in Hong Kong for some assignment and would be gone at least a week, if not longer, so Nick knew she would not be popping by.

This weekend would be just Adalind and him.

When he got off the elevator, he saw Adalind in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot, wearing one of Nick's shirts.

"Hi, making fondue, seemed like a romantic meal." she smiled brightly at him as he walked up to her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, deeply, passionately, making her knees weak.

He asked her softly "Is Kelly with Monroe and Rosalie". All Adalind could do was nod. Nick turned off the burners and put the lids on the pots. The fondue will wait. He gathered Adalind back in his arms and returned to kissing her deeply.

Adalind wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, and buried her fingers through his hair. Nick's hands were busy moving along Adalind's body. He dipped his hands underneath the shirt and made an obscene moan when he found her without panties.

Adalind giggled and whispered in Nick's ear, thought I'd make things easy OH ..OH.. OH..

Nick's fingers had travelled between her legs and were now massaging her very wet center. Adalind was surprised to find herself being laid on the bed, Nick's fingers still stroking. He must have carried her to their bedroom, impressive since he had to use one arm while the other hand had been busy.

He removed his shirt from her body, leaving her completely bare before him. For a moment he just stared at her, as if deciding where to start.

The asswhole actualy smirked before diving and taking a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue, sucking, pulling with his teeth then using the tip of his tongue to caress the top of her nipple. Adalind arched her back and moaned with how intense it felt. She buried her fingers through Nick's hair as he tortured her so deliciously.

Nick's own hands were busy removing his clothes and keeping Adalind pressed to the mattress. she trembled beneath him, giving little high pitched mews with every new sensation he created. Nick pressed his hands over her body, the calluses triggering tingles on sensitive flesh. His mouth began to mark her, her breasts, all over Adalind's torso, as if laying claim.

Part of her registered what he was doing, but all of her wanted it, much much more of it. Adalind's body was screaming to surrender completely to Nick, trusting him, loving him.

She had never had a man do this, put her needs, her pleasure first. She had always had to take to ensure her fullfillment. But with Nick, it was like he got as much pleasure giving as well as getting.

Nick's mouth traveled to her thighs while his hands gripped her waist, splaying his hands then running his nails over her skin. he hadn't shaved, causing lightning bolts of sweet sensation on the smooth, sensitive flesh of her thighs.

Holding her torso down with one arm, Nick moved Adalind's leg over his shoulder, before devouring her center. He kissed her like he kissed her mouth, deeply, thoroughly. He then swirled his tongue over and through her petals, diving in her entrance and pressing on her clit.

Adalind arched her back as she came with a high pitched, shuddering moan, digging her nails into Nick's scalp as he continued his onslaught. When she stopped moving, he trailed open mouthed kissed up her belly, over her breasts, deciding to enjoy for a moment again, then moving to her collarbone and neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, cupping the back of her head as he claimed her mouth.

He lifted his head and they looked into eachothers eyes. Keeping the hold, Nick entered her slowly. She was so wet and so hot, they both trembled with the sensation. He didn't rush. He took his sweet time filling her completely, slowly, staring into her eyes the whole time. He only broke contact when he lowered to kiss her. Slow, tender, gentle kisses. Sometimes barely touching his lips to hers, other times so deep she could feel it in her soul.

With slow and deep thrust, Nick took Adalind to paradise. Every bone in Adalind's body melted, her brain only able to process Nick and the bliss he was giving her.

A hot wave of pleasure crashed over her, she cried out her ecstasy on Nick's lips, he returned with his own moan as he came, both so blissful, they just held each other as the euphoria held them under it's spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick stroked Adalind's hair. Listening to her breathing and heartbeat slow from her bodies rush. She took longer to recover than he did. That knowledge made Nick more than a little smug, knowing that he would more than be able to keep his Adalind satisfied.

Her stomach growled and she lifted her head from his shoulder smiling at him, "Um, I think I need to heat up the fondue."

Nick raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you sure you can even walk right now"

Smug bastard. Adalind tried swatting him, but he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I will get the food. You just stay here and rest."

Adalind was not going to argue with that, she had a feeling Nick was going to be wearing her out all weekend. Not that she would be complaining.

He came back with a tray of the food she had prepped. He placed it on the bed, and crawled back in next to her. He pulled her into a gentle but deep kiss before popping a piece of hot cheese covered bread in her mouth.

The spent some time like that. Alternating between kissing and feeding one another.

A drop of cheese fell on Adalind's breast. Without hesitation Nick swooped down and licked it off of her. He enjoyed the taste so much he decided to drizzle some warm cheese over both breasts then proceed to lick them both clean.

Adalind gripped Nick's head as he lavished her with his tongue, but fair was fair, and when he lifted his head, she drizzled cheese over his neck and shoulder and did the same with hers.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly before asking huskily "Do you need more food"

Adalind shook her head, it was really the only response she could give. She was hungry, but it wasn't for food.

Nick moved the tray and laid Adalind gently on her back. He proceeded to drizzle cheese on various parts of her body, licking each area as he went along. When he finished the cheese on her thighs he didn't get more, instead he moved up and buried his face in, to enjoy that special taste that was Adalind.

She was so turned on by all his ministrations she came in an embarrassing amount of time.

He then turned her so she was laying on her stomach. First moving his hands up and down her body to ensure she was still relaxed and pliant, Nick then did to her back what he had done to her front. Licking, nipping, sucking, drawing out the sexiest sounds from her beautiful mouth. She yipped when he bit her ass and thighs, but gave no protest. He smiled and continued.

Nick brushed her hair away from her neck, needing to pay attention to that sensitive column. He covered her body with his and whispered in her ear "Is it alright if I have you like this"

Adalind just whimpered and nodded. She needed him so badly again she thought she would go mad.

Nick slid himself into her wet center, paying close attention to her reactions to ensure she was enjoying this as much as him. Satisfied, he began to take her a bit harder, practically pounding her into the mattress.

"Oh...Gawd….Nick" Adalind was mindless with pleasure, she had zero control over what was spilling from her mouth, which was mostly a lot of moans.

Nick and Adalind sky rocketed to the stars, on a comet.

Nick wrapped Adalind tightly in his arms and just kept kissing her until they both fell asleep.


	4. Nick likes a woman on top

Nick and Adalind laid in bed holding one another. They would not remember when they woke, but their lips would seek the other out, needing to press on skin. They could not hold each other close enough, tight enough.

Adalind woke first. She smiled as she opened her eyes to her handsome grimm. She placed soft kisses to his cheek, jaw and neck as she wriggled slowly out of his arms, in order to take care of some needs in the bathroom.

Adalind blushed when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. The evidence of Nick's passion marked on her body. She felt claimed. Not that she would dispute it.

However two can play at that game. She crept back into the bed and trailed barely there kisses down Nick's torso, removing the blanket as she did so and exposing his beautiful member. She blew softly on the shaft. It was hard and erect in an instant. Using the tip of her tongue she traced the underside of Nick's length.

She noticed Nick stirring, she continued just to tease with her tongue until his eyes were open and watching her. Adalind then swallowed his shaft, humming the moment she got to the hilt.

He moaned her name, as well as some other incoherent words.

When he was close, he moved to pull away from her, but she sucked harder. Gripped his hips tighter.

Nick screamed out Adalind's name when he came.

Their eyes locked as he looked at her with delighted surprise, and she took a sip from a glass of wine that had been from the night before, smirking and plenty smug.

Taking the glass from her and placing it back on the floor, Nick used the other arm to wrap around her and pull her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Suddenly Adalind found herself straddling Nick's head. That quick bastard had somehow laid back down on the bed, while pulling Adalind onto his face and resting her full weight on his mouth.

She braced her hands on the headboard, her body writhing uncontrollably while he ate her out.

It was Adalind's turn to scream Nick's name as she convulsed with her orgasm.

She collapsed onto the bed. Nick gathered her in his arms and they held, kissed and whispered to each other as they came down from the high.

Nick peppered kisses all over Adalind's face, making her giggle, before getting up and taking care of his morning needs.

Adalind pulled on Nick's shirt and started cleaning up the dishes from last night. Made bagels and called Monroe and Rosalie to make sure everything was alright with Kelly.

"I promise, Kelly is doing fine. Although I think my husband is trying to turn him into a clock maker" Rosalie laughed, explaining that Monroe was telling Kelly the whole history of clocks and pointing out the various mechanisms.

"Not sure it's such a good idea, having my son near breakable things" Nick remarked as he pulled Adalind into one arm, and took the bagel she handed him with the other.

"Oh, don't worry, everyone and everything is at a safe distance during these little lessons" Rosalie answered.

Done with his bagel, Nick started kissing Adalind's neck, so she figured it would be a good time to get off the phone.

" Aren't you sick of me yet." She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked at her seriously "Never". He than claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. He lifted her, wrapping her legs around her waist and carried her back to the bed.

But this time Adalind rolled them so Nick was on his back. Reading her well, he put his hands behind his head.

Adalind placed open mouthed kisses along Nick's torso, using more pressure than she had earlier. But she wanted him inside her again. So this time she straddled his hips, impaling herself on his thick length. Nick's hands gripped her hips to steady her, but did not try to take control.

Adalind rotated her hips slowly at first. She lifted up, nearly breaking contact, then glided down gently, watching Nick's face the whole time.

He simply watched her as she rode him. Marveling that this incredible woman was his, that he was hers.

She moved her hips, similar to a belly dancer, every move creating a different sensation with Nick deep inside her. She felt the coil in her wound tighter and tighter. Adalind's breathing became more labored and she could no longer focus on Nick's face. She arched her back and cried out when the coil snapped.

Nick sat up, wrapped his arms tightly around her and thrust up with great force. They buried their faces in each other's necks, holding one another as tight as possible while a sea of bliss washed over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick kissed Adalind deeply. He was still inside her and was determined to stay that way for a while. He stroked the tips of his fingers up and down her back. At the moment, he was supporting her whole weight. His beautiful Adalind was still recovering from her orgasm, She had to rest a while before she was ready for him to pleasure her again. Not that he was getting nothing out of it, he had never been with someone as sensuous or as sexualy open as Adalind. She craved intimacy and physical contact as much as he did. And she was certainly able to hold her own.

He listened to the sound of their hearts beating and could not help the smile that spread when he realized they beat as one.

It seemed the universe really wanted them bound, in any and every way possible.

Good thing Nick wanted the same thing.

He sensed Adalind had regained enough of her composure to continue making love. Nick carefully laid her down, not really wanting to break contact, but he needed a new position to pleasure her with. He placed her on her back, then returned upright, all the while remaining within her. He snapped his hips forward, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Adalind slid her hand to where they were joined and began to pinch her clit.

Nick let out an obscene moan. "God Adalind, you have no idea what you do to me"

He thrust his hips harder, faster, deeper. Control became non-existent the moment she began to play with herself.

He gripped her thighs firmly, pulling her toward him as he moved. He watched as Adalind's lush lips parted, her breathing becoming more erratic, until her back arched and her mouth formed into a silent scream.

Nick came at the site, she was so beautiful when she was wrecked with orgasms. Especially orgasms that he gave her. Collapsing onto the bed he pulled her in his arms and silently vowed to give her endless orgasms for the rest of their lives.

He would speak his vows out loud when she was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

"Adalind. I need you" Nick whispered huskily to her. He nuzzled her neck and moved his hands all along her body.

"Nick" she whimpered. Already feeling an ache between her legs.

He took her mouth, his tongue exploring, tangling itself with hers. Pressing his body on hers. he cradled his hardness in her soft and warm center.

She gasped as pleasure rippled through her. Had she been able to think she might have been embarrassed about how quickly Nick could get her off.

And Nick would have been very smug, if not for the fact he was out of his mind with the need to explore Adalind's body.

On her back, legs spread but feet flat on the bed, trying to align herself to get Nick's glorious member inside her. But the bastard was insistent on torturing her with firm caresses and deep kisses on her body. She scraped her nails on his back, and bit his shoulder. Their most primal sides had emerged and were demanding to claim their mate.

Without warning Nick thrust into Adalind hard and deep.

Pounding her into the mattress, all Adalind could do was hold on.

Dragging each word out Adalind moaned "Nick, oh god Nick, Pease never stop, I want you inside me, forever.

Nick couldn't even register what she was saying, A voice he had always had deep within him was now screaming for him to claim his souls mate, to never let her go.

"Mark her" it said, "ruin her for all others" Nick was helpless but to continue his brutal pace. Where the desperation was coming from, he had no idea, all he knew was that if he didn't give in to it and take her, if he didn't ensure that she would be his and his alone, the monster inside of him would break lose and destroy everyone and everything. Adalind and Kelly had become his anchor to sanity, without them the grimm would wreak havoc. No conscience, no compassion, no understanding, just brutal slaughter.

Nick growled "You're mine now, mine, and I will never let you go, never."

Adalind came again and still Nick did not slow down. Instead he changed the angle and lifted her leg slightly.

She bit into his shoulder again as her body turned into pure sensation.

"Yes, mark me, my love, so you can see that I belong to you, I am yours." Nick pressed harder down, rubbing their pubic bones together, catching her clit better with the movement.

Tears flowed from Adalind's eyes. Her whole body trembled. Her breath came in short gasps.

Nick's darker side saw Adalind in ecstasy and was pleased at the beauty before him. Adalind had surrendered fully to him. She had relinquished all control. Nick felt a great satisfaction. Adalind would be his forever, he was now certain. And anyone who tried to take her from him would be without their heads.

Three long deep strokes more, Nick claimed Adalind's mouth as they both came with a roaring scream.

Breathing heavy, they held each other tightly. Nick continued to kiss her face, neck shoulders.

Adalind looked at Nick with wonder. No one had ever made her feel so wanted, so desired. She wanted to cry with tears of joy, at having a man like Nick.

"Are you alright" he asked her

All she could do was nod, not trusting her voice.

He moved his hands up and down her body, to sooth, and because he couldn't stop touching.

He looked at her lovingly and smiled

"Mine"


	7. Chapter 7

Nick held Adalind, roaming his hands over her body unable to stop kissing her sweet lips.

He was addicted to the taste of her and he had no interest in rehab. His beautiful Adalind responded well to his every touch. She whimpered when his lips left hers, but sighed in contentment when he trailed kisses down her body.

He kept his pace slow, his touch gentle. He had taken her roughly and feared causing her pain if her was savage with her again.

He licked her nipple, drew it into a kiss and licked again. He then blew with only enough force to make her feel it. This was lovemaking. He was going to worship her.

And Adalind did feel worshiped. Her whole body felt suspended in a realm of ecstasy. Nick took her to a place that she never believed existed. A place where she was loved, desired and valued for all that she was. Nick made her feel as if he would never let her go, never reject her, as long as she was his.

He was so good to her, so sweet and kind. She had been falling in love with him ever since he promised he would be there for his son. Back at the hospital the day Kelly was born. He had promised to look out for her and had kept that promise. He had forgiven her for everything she had done. He had gotten to know her and had let her get to know him. They had become friends and they were now lovers.

He was amazing, beautiful and everything she wanted but never thought she deserved and he was making love to her.

Adalind was so overwhelmed by her feeling for Nick that she cried out "I love you, Nick"

He continued to gently kiss her, continued to caress her, slowly making his way lower on her body.

That is until he felt her tense up.

He looked up at her face and saw distress there. What happened? Why was his beautiful Adalind so upset? He rose back up to look in her eyes.

"Adalind, what is it. Tell me. I can't fix it if I don't know what is broken"

Adalind felt ashamed. She should know better. What more could she possibly want. He was already making love to her. So why did she need him to say it back. Nick was all about action, he had proven that time and time again. So why did she feel rejected when she told him she loved him and he did not say he loved her in return.

She couldn't look at him. She moved her head to face any direction he wouldn't see how foolish she was being.

With his thumb and forefinger he cupped her chin and tilted it back toward him forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tears in her eyes, Adalind explained, "When I said I loved you and you didn't say it back, for a moment I got scared. I thought that maybe you didn't and I was in love with a man who didn't love me back, again."

Nick closed his eyes and cursed. He could kill Renard for how he treated Adalind. She was still insecure and just couldn't believe that there really was someone who loved her unconditionally and never wanted to let her go.

"Adalind, I love you with all my heart. You and Kelly are my sanity. I would kill anyone who tried taking you from me. I would die to protect you. My whole life is now about keeping you, happy and safe. I didn't say I love you back, because I was too busy tasting every inch of your body. You are delicious and I wanted to savor you. You are like a drug to me and I needed my fix. I don't think I could ever get enough of you, so please let me make love to you, because I do not have enough words to tell you how much you mean to me. Let me show you instead.

She was so overcome by his beautiful words, she pulled his head down and into a deep, passionate kiss.

They held each other and kissed until they need air, then Nick once again trailed down Adalind's body.

He nuzzled her neck, leaving a couple marks to remind her later how he had claim on her and she should never doubt she was loved and desired.

He left proof of his claim on several other places along her porcelain skin.

A wicked thought entered his mind. His Adalind was responding so well to his claim marks that it seemed a shame not to add them to her thighs.

Nick could live forever buried between Adalind's legs. Shapely stems that met at paradise. Her sweet nectar was more intoxicating than the riches wine.

He loved the way she writhed when he used his mouth on her. Loved how she lost complete control and gave in fully to his ministrations.

He bit into her creamy thigh, so that when she walked she would feel his claim on her and know whom she belonged to.

Adalind cried out, arching her back. "Please, Nick, please, I need you inside me. I need to feel you inside me"

Nick gave one more lick to her red bud, causing Adalind to shudder. He rose, covered her body with his own and slipped himself inside her hot channel.

Slow, deep thrusts. Nick didn't want to hurry to release, he wanted Adalind to feel him, feel how much she meant to him.

Their lips met, tongues dueling. Adalind could taste herself on Nick, taste the evidence of his worship of her.

That had been Nick's intention.

Her walls trembled. Adalind's hands fluttered on Nick's back as his thrust got harder, deeper, as if he were trying to touch her soul.

"I love you, Adalind." Nick moaned as they both came in blinding white fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Unbelievable,

all weekend they had been making love.

slow and gentle

rough and wild

and all the ways in between

Adalind was pretty certain she had reached the point of her brains literally being fucked out.

When Nick had said he wanted to make love to her all weekend, he meant it. Adalind had never known it was possible for anyone to have stamina the way Nick did. Her legs were jelly at this point, and her whole body had a pleasant ache.

But that bastard she was in love with just looked like he would start crowing and strutting.

O.K., so maybe he earned it.

Adalind couldn't deny Nick had more than met all expectations.

O, who was she kidding, Nick was a sex god and had proven that all weekend long.

She had asked him how long could he go.

Questioned answered.

He was more attentive than any lover she had ever had. More passionate. More loving. Even now as he hovered above her, looking at her as if he couldn't believe she was real, that she was with him.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulled him to her and kissed him with all the that she had as they trembled with release.

Laying there completely spent, Adalind traced over Nick's chest, running her fingers through the dusting of dark, playing over the hard muscles and reveling over the beauty that was her grimms body. Rugged and dangerous at times, boyish and sweet in other times. Nick was intimidating when he wanted to be, but could be easygoing and playful too.

Badass or puppy, either one Nick Burkhardt was a sight to behold.

When she looked up at his face, she was caught into the silver blue depths of his eyes.

AS sexy as his body was, Adalind thought she loved Nick's eyes the most. Completely unfair, framed by long lashes most women would kill for. She had worked with a number of women who spent a fortune on fake lashes and makeup all in an attempt to have eyes as breathtaking as Nick's.

She ducked her head and blushed when she realised she had been staring so long and not saying anything and Nick had flashed his infuriatingly knowing smile at her.

He tilted her chin back up. " Have I ever told you, I love when you look at me with love in your eyes. You're so open. I don't ever want you to feel embarrassed about it. I love the way you love me, so please don't deprive me of it."

Shit, Adalind felt tears forming in her eyes at Nick's words. Thankfully he had chosen that moment to kiss her senseless.

Nick let Adalind sleep while he cleaned up their home. Their weekend was near over and Kelly would be back with them soon. So it was best that wet towels weren't laying on the floor or dirty dishes in the sink.

He smiled as he made his way. He and Adalind had made love on every wall, floor, and service available. He loved they way she had looked and had clung to him. The sounds she had made were music to his ears. His Adalind had been thoroughly satisfied. There was no question. He believed she was happy, that he had made her happy.

They got Kelly home and thanked Monroe and Rosalie, promising to return the favor when they had their little one.

Nick settled Kelly into his crib,then propped up the magnet board with the letters he had arranged earlier.

He walked back out of the room and waited for Adalind to check on Kelly.

When Adalind looked into Kelly's crib, she gasped. Kelly's magnet board had the letters arranged into forming "Will you marry my daddy". She turned around and there was Nick, down on one knee holding an opened velvet box.

On the day they first saw each other Nick had bought a ring for another woman. That woman had turned him down repeatedly. That ring was not this one. This ring was bigger and had come from a different shop. Nick wasn't superstitious, but why take chances.

"I think I have proven I can satisfy your physical needs, will you grant me the honor of satisfying all your needs for the rest of our lives.

Tears of joy filled Adalind's eyes as she could not help but to laugh at Nick's approach. She nodded and rushed to him"yes, yes, I love you, yes."

He got up and they threw their arms around each other, kisses filled with love and happiness.

He slipped the ring on her finger, hands trembling because the body held so much joy.

They continued kissing, hands roaming over each other's body.

"Nick" Adalind moaned "We've been having sex all weekend. You can't possibly."

"It will take the rest of my life, maybe even longer, to be sated. As long as your body is willing, mine will be able. But if you can't, I will be content just holding you"

But Adalind would not be content. She pulled Nick into a passionate kiss and they made love one more time that weekend.


End file.
